The Thermite Theory
by PhDelicious
Summary: A GSR post episode fix for Daddy's Little Girl.


**Interlude 6-2:** In which the Thermite theory is tested  
**PhDelicious**

**Disclaimer:** If I had any power I wouldn't need to be writing this story.

**A/N:** I place the blame for this completely on Joan. She distracted me from my other story. Anyways, I started my FF writing experience writing a post ep for "Nesting Dolls" so I suppose it is only appropriate to mark my 1 year anniversary with a post ep fix for "Daddy's Little Girl". Probably OOC, depending on how you see the characters.

* * *

Gil Grissom sulked all the way home from work; there was no other word for it. Not meant to be together! That was directly counter to everything Sara had been angling for since coming to Vegas, the polar opposite of what she'd been trying to convince him of for the past five years, what he'd come to believe in the last few months. 

Apparently she had changed her mind; but why now? Had their first date really been that bad? Sure it had been awkward; but, he'd reasoned, they weren't used to being alone together, being able to speak freely without someone around to misinterpret. He'd thought that the simple goodnight kiss they'd shared at the end of the date had carried a promise of more to come, not a gentle let down.

Sighing, he let himself into his townhouse, threw his keys on the side table, and slammed the door shut behind him. With a loud huff he dropped onto his sofa. He shot back up moments later when a soft feminine voice floated from his kitchen.

"Griss, is that you?"

"Sara?" His surprise gave way before his anger and he stormed into the kitchen shocked to see her looking oddly domestic and absolutely perfect, standing in front of his stove a griddle full of pancakes in front of her. "What the Hell?"

She checked the pancakes, slid them onto a nearby plate and flicked off the flame before turning towards him and answering.

"What? We were supposed to have breakfast after shift, and since you don't want to be seen with me in public I thought this might work better."

"I wasn't expecting you after that stunt you pulled in the lab today."

"Stunt?" There was an air of false innocence to her question.

"Maybe some people aren't meant to be together? Sara…"

She looked away from his heated stare. "Griss…I was talking about the case."

He stepped closer, backing her up against the counter, caging her with his broad frame. "Bullshit! Things like that are never just about the case with us. I think even Warrick knows that."

Her eyes snapped up to his at the mention of their colleague.

"Damn it Gil! What do you want from me?"

A shocking heat seared through him at her use of his first name. He started to open his mouth to respond, but she cut him off.

"You're the one who wanted to keep this private, keep the guys out of the loop. What did you want me to do? Wax poetic about us in the middle of an investigation? That's your roll not mine!" She paused to draw in a deep breath, anger keeping her standing ramrod straight and separate from him in the small space he'd left her. "Griss, our working relationship has teetered between barely functional and non-existent for much of the past few years. If that changes suddenly someone's going to notice. You can't hold what I say there against me here. Not if you want this to work without them knowing."

She didn't move after she finished speaking, and she avoided eye contact, staring out over his shoulder, giving him time to process everything she'd said. He sighed as his anger drained from his body and stepped back to give her some breathing room.

"Sara, I…"

"You're sorry, I know. You're always sorry Griss."

He cut her off with two fingers on her lips.

"My turn. Yes, I am sorry. Sorry, I put you, us, in this situation. I didn't realize how much something like that would hurt. We'll tell the guys tomorrow."

"Griss, we don't have to do that. You just have to…"

This time his lips replaced his fingers as he silenced her with a kiss, light and sweet, more to stop her words than to convey intent. He murmured against her mouth. "Sara, you're over talking."

Her resolve shattered and her body melted against him, igniting them both. His hands gripped her hips and lifted her onto the counter. He had one last coherent thought as he wedged himself between her thighs, pushing tight against her.

_I will not let this burn itself out.

* * *

_

End 


End file.
